1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turn signal switch for a vehicle, and particularly to a turn signal switch for a vehicle, comprising: a switch case; a pivot provided in the switch case; a switch operating element whose portion protrudes into the switch case, and which is supported by the pivot so that the switch operating element can be pushed-in and returned between a pushed-in position and a returned position which are spaced apart from each other in a direction perpendicular to an axis of the pivot, and so that, in the returned position, the switch operating element can be swung about the axis of the pivot among a neutral position, and a left-turn indicating position and a right-turn indicating position on opposite sides of the neutral position; a resiliently urging means provided between the switch case and the switch operating element so as to urge the switch operating element toward the neutral position and the returned position; and a switch mechanism operatively connected to the switch operating element, and adapted to close a left-turn indicating circuit or a right-turn indicating circuit in response to swinging of the switch operating element to the left-turn or right-turn indicating position when the switch operating element is in the returned position, and adapted to open the left-turn or right-turn indicating circuit in response to movement of the switch operating element from the returned position to the pushed-in position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a turn signal switch for a vehicle is already known, for example, from Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 2-36194. In this turn signal switch, a substantially triangular guide recess comprising a valley and return cam faces on opposite sides of the valley is provided at an end of a switch operating element protruding into a switch case, a single return spring is provided between the switch case and a steel ball capable of abutting against the guide recess, and the switch operating element is urged toward a neutral position and a returned position by a resilient force exhibited by the return spring, thereby bringing the steel ball into abutment against and engagement with the valley.
However, in this conventional turn signal switch, the switch operating element and the return spring provided between the switch operating element and the switch case are connected to each other in series in the pushing-in/returning direction of the switch operating element, resulting in that the switch has a relatively large entire length in the pushing-in/returning direction.